Forum:Arrogant gamers with guns
Afro Squirrel here and i just started playing borderlands again (after an endless break) and i noticed over time, how innovative modders have gotten (from just creating weapons to modding the texture of a weapon.) i respect what they do in a sense that they have the drive to create something unique. Unfortunately i noticed, that when the modders gave their weapons away to players or started using them on players, they became arrogant, in the fact that they believe that they have superiority over you just because you dont have a weapon that can stop them. I mean seriously, they believe that they are special just because they can kill you or crawmerax in one hit! i remember when it took a whole team and actual labor just to take crawmerax down. what im saying is that the modding thing has gotten way out of hand, and now instead of legit dueling between players, it was replaced with a game of who can pull the trigger faster. my ranting is getting out of hand and i know everyone has their own opinion, but what i am saying is that arrogant players shouldnt think their special just because their weapon can kill you in one hit because your not, thousands of players probably have that gun so dont think your unique. anyway this is just my own opinion but feel free to leave your own opinion below AFRO SQUIRREL 17:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) AFRO SQUIRREL Personally, I think that they should have a reporting system for Borderlands (whether it be for Gamespy on PC, Xbox Live on the 360 or PSN on the PS3), sort of like what they have in MMORPGs. It would require cooperation between the different providers, but it would provide a means for getting rid of troublesome players, at least from public online play. Basically, if they have enough infractions, they are banned from public online games, and can only do single player or private online games. However, there is something you the player can do. Boycott public games entirely, and only do private games with friends that you know don't use modded items or invite people who do. Unfortunately, that is likely what it has come to. Its one disadvantage of no reporting system + game code that is relatively easy to access and modify. However, its not like you are playing an MMORPG, where you can't choose what players are in your game. 18:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) meh, it's just like hacks. Noobs think that when they use hacks they are somehow a better player instead of just being a cheater. Your only choices are to play anyway, go elsewhere, host your own game. -- MeMadeIt 21:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I have had many people come into my game duel me, take me down in one shot and leave. I cant stand that. But i deal because i like online play. And the majority of my friends on PSN arnt playing the game anymore so hosting private is an issue for me. I also cant stand the people with "modded" weapons who come in and do everything for you like you dont know how to play. But i guess that all comes with playing online. Just figured id put my 2 cents in on the subject. :) Lynne1984 00:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I definitely think that we need a "looking for group" forum here, where users can ask if anyone wants to play, specifying what platform, what the group will be doing (perfect for arranging stuff like craw hunts and such) and rules for gameplay (like whether mods are allowed, loot preference, etc.). Sort of like trade forums, except its for getting private games together. 00:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - see Forum:Muster PC, Forum:Muster PS3, and Forum:Muster XBox) I have tried to report every person that has a modded gun. Sometimes i go into a games just to ask if they have a modded gun and then leave to report them because if you report them through the xbox report system if they get to many reports no one who uses that xbox can get gold ever again. If more people started doing this instead of just putting the controller down and walking away less and less people would have modded guns. littlemanSMG 00:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but there isn't a report system for other platforms, such as the PC version's Gamespy, as far as I know. Gearbox should really have just made their own solution for online play. It probably didn't happen because it requires quite a bit more budget to do that, approaching the level of an MMORPG. And then we would probably have to pay to play online. 01:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) * I keep a list of bad names. If one joins my game, boot to the face. * If I see you with a mod - or more subjectively, a whole bunch of constructs - boot to the face. * If you try to duel me before doing anything else, I'll kill you anyway with Rose Omega + Vengeance + daze + host advantage. Then boot to the face. 03:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I just don't play public games. I have one modded item a friend gave to me, a shield that makes me invulnerable to damage, that I only use when I'm leveling up friends' characters by killing Crawmerax's minions (I'm not gaining anything from killing them, so I figure there's not a problem with avoiding respawn fees). Unfortunately, I just don't see any other way to avoid pvp modders. I do have a funny story, though. I joined a public game once with some slightly lower-level characters fighting crawmerax. They had no mics, so after I tried talking to them for a second or two, I turned off my mic too. I started fighting craw with my Ogre, blew off two of his limbs fairly quickly, then got removed from the game and received a message calling me a jackoff modder. At the time I didn't even own a modded item, my ogre was the result of a crawmerax run my roommate and I had. Sangheilioz 04:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What cheaters don't realize is that they never learn anything except how to be a better cheater. The challenge itself is the fun, not the game. Leveling the character, checking different builds, gaining better weapons over time, realizing your weak points, finding out how to kill certain bosses, basically what works and what doesn't... it is all culminated if you find a deficiency that you didn't contend with and need to mend (like finding a better weapon and needing to level your proficiency). The absolute bottom line in any walk of life is that you need to have "intellectual honesty" with yourself and be able to admit your shortcomings, this is the only way to improve WHO you are. Cheaters never come to that conclusion and only improve how they can cheat. The miss out on the sweetest victories of life which is to OVERCOME it, not to GET AROUND it. I am the best robot 04:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Let them have their modded guns and shields. If they want to live in a world of ignorrance, let them. They'll all come to know soon that "Vengenace" is lurking in the shadows; morphing into many ways to kill its prey. Then when they die with their modded shield on they shout, "What kind of modded gun are you using to beat my shield?!"...Ignorrance man, ignorrance. : \ Yoshi-TheOreo 05:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have heard from several people online lately ( i have been playing online all week do to being sick) that modders have started creating tough guy shields with mega health boosts to counter those that have the skills to beat them even with RoseOmegas and the like. Just a heads up. 12:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) do want. 14:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) They might as well figure out a way to delete the HUD system so that ammo, grenades, skill, shield, and health doesn't count towards them and they can spam it all they like. : | Yoshi-TheOreo 19:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me, had a guy join a game a while back where with a push of a button he could top out his ammo pools and health, tho he claimed everything else was legit. 08:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I just laugh in their face and boot them/leave. If you let it get to you they win; just like how if you're scared of terrorists, they're winning. Ekflagristoj 20:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The one thing terrorists can never take away is our spirit. The same can be said of cheaters :D 20:25, February 11, 2011 (UTC) It's kinda funny the sheer number of people who seem to do nothing but jump from game to game, challenging people to duels with stock weapons, especially with hunters, Because winning a duel with trespass and a 500,000x10 shotgun is SUCH an achievement. EvilTiki788 03:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - sarcasm noted and acknowledged) : :Achievement posted: "Noob's Finest" : Win a duel with broken guns and shield against a LV. 1 player online. :3 Yoshi-TheOreo 08:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC)